William Ride
William Andrew Ride is a freshman at Jasper High in Jasper, Nevada. He is a Pyrus Specialist and Second-in-Command of the Battle Brawlers. History William Ride was born in New York City on April 21, 2071, to Arnold and Emily Ride. He lived in the city until he reached the age of four, when his mother died of Breast Cancer. Distraught, his father sold their flat and moved to Jasper, Nevada, his home town. Will spent the next eleven years of his life in Jasper, often arguing with his overprotective father. At school Will was a goody two-shoes, sticking up for the kids who got picked on by the jocks. This earned him the nickname Red Robin, mocking both his helping the weak and his habit of always wearing red. However, his actions earned him to life-long friends: Seymour Garcia and Maxine Bennett. Seymour was an immigrant from Mexico, small for his age and often picked on for his bad English. Max was a kindly young cheerleader who had always despised the bullies but had never had the courage to confront them. They both came to Will like paper clips to a magnet, Seymour for protection and Max in admiration. The three quickly bonded and entered Eighth Grade as their own little 'click', sitting by themselves in the lunchroom and study hall. Then the Bakugan rained down to earth. Suddenly Will's life was turned around. He had never been interested by sports or MORPGS, but the game developed around the creatures from the sky by the hotshot Hollywood star Ian Anderson was totally different. He quickly acquired a wide array of Pyrus Bakugan, practicing with his friends and entering various competitions. Soon, Max, who had chosen Ventus as her Specialty, proposed that the trio form a team of Brawlers, a group of friends who would share and develop battle strategies and enter tournaments to together, among other things. At first Will was skeptical of this idea, but eventually caved and became a co-founder of the Battle Brawlers. It was not long after this that the concept of Guardian Bakugan became popular, and both his friends quickly found their partners in battle. But Will could not seem to find the right Bakugan for him. One night in a fit of frustration Will stormed out of his house, eventually stumbling down a dark alley. In his frustrated and tired haze he failed to notice the two street thugs until it was to late. Will was knocked to the ground and was about to be pummeled when a massive shape rose up from the shadows. Will quickly realized it was a Bakugan. The dragon-like Bakugan attacked the thugs, who quickly retreated. With a grunt of satisfaction the Bakugan reverted to it's ball form. Intrigued, Will crawled over and plucked the sphere of the concrete. After close examination Will decided the Bakugan was in some sort of sleeping trance, and he brought it home and left it on his dresser. In the morning Will awoke to see the dragon floating above his face, appearing to stare intently at him. Cautiously, the fifteen year old freshman started up a conversation with the Bakugan, who revealed his name was Dragonoid and he was one of six unique 'Dragans' who had been launched to Earth from the planet Vestora to make sure the others had arrived safely. TBC Personality and Traits Will is confident and a realist. He always tries to see things as they really are, without any sugarcoating or bias. He believes the world to be a cruel place, trying to knock everyone down, and the only way to stay upright is to stand firm and face life's challenges. He is strongly opposed to belittling others for fun or satisfaction, and tries his best to help the victims of bullies. He is incredibly devoted to his friends and family and will do anything to protect them. Abilities and Gear Will is an incredibly talented Brawler, currently ranking 589 on the International Scoreboard. He always carries at least two teams of Bakugan at the time, and his Gauntlet is always at the ready. He does not own a launcher, preferring to throw his Bakugan by hand. He wears his tattered old red windbreaker at all times. Appearances *Rise of the Dragans, Part 1 Trivia *This was the first Character page made by DeltaStriker on The Bakugan Hangout Wiki *In the picture featured in the Infobox, Will is wearing black instead of read. This was due to the fact that DeltaStriker could not find an image that suited the character, and this was the best he could do. Any help in this regard would be greatly appreciated. Category:Main Characters Category:Brawlers Category:Otherverse Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Pyrus Users Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Bakugan: Destiny